To Relive The Past
by GravityWolf
Summary: Something is wrong. Terribly wrong. Your teammates were nearly dying, one by one, in fits of insanity. And you can't stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_It was simple. Your teammates were nearly dying, one by one, in fits of insanity that racked their body with horrifying pain that they couldn't explain to you; the attacks happening in random periods of time. The bad thing was you had no idea how it happened, or how to stop it. The good thing is that it hasn't happened for a week. _

_You rest tiredly on the couch, uneasy and feeling the swelling loneliness as you notice this room is empty and quiet. The view outside is a clear sky, cerulean blue with thin wisps of cloud bright with the sun's rays shining on their backs._

_You have never been so unnerved in your life._

* * *

The day was early as the Titans set out; battling alone on the streets in a synchronized battle- so perfectly it was as if it was a practiced dance. You watched you team but only swiftly as you dodged a Slade-bot, kicking with enough force and abruptly knocking its head off and letting loose a wild spark of electricity from its snapped wires.

Raven, her hands engulfed in her trademark black magic as she fully, calmly and in her normal monotone voice of: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The nearing dozen of bots shattered and were thrown back, blown to bits and now lay as debris on the empty road.

Beast Boy, near overwhelmed was constantly transforming, a snarling tiger- ripping off the legs of a bot; a nimble wolf, lodging his teeth and claws on another, balancing on his hind legs to quickly slash another in the chest; and then a Tyrannosaurus-Rex, his roar cracking nearby shop windows while he swings his long tail and knocks row-by-row of Slade-bots down.

Cyborg, worriedly trying to de-wire a threatening looking device which has already been announced to be a form of bomb that will destroy from her to Jump City's Park. He has to repeatedly turn around and release a sizzling blast of blue energy from his robotic arm from the bots advancing on him from behind.

Starfire, her long hair swooping perfectly out down her, muffling shrieks as she lets out bullet-fast flashes, her eyes flickering with the same energy.

This is your team.

This is YOUR team.

You are their leader- Robin, Boy Wonder, past sidekick of the famous guardian of Gotham, Batman.

You are Robin. You are the leader of the Teen Titans, and you couldn't imagine yourself in a better position.

As a joyous "Boo-Yah!" erupts and breaks the fighting you gratefully realize Cyborg has figured it out and deactivated the bomb.

The team backs away as the device caves in on itself, steaming and puffing clouds of black, ugly smoke. The clearing is covered in mechanical bits and the slain bodies of the Slade-bots, and you can only hastily feel the pride swell in your chest before your attention is dragged over to the team.

"Another foolish thing made by Slade, again?" Raven asks to no one in particular, her violet eyes setting over on you for a moment with hesitation.

"That would be the third this month." Cyborg grumbles, glaring at the piece of junk metal with his one good eye. Beside him, Beast Boy perched on the robotic shoulders of his best friend, curiously, not nearing the bomb.

"Is that thing stable?" He questioned, then leaping down into the form of a green bloodhound and snuffling carefully around the device, flinching when a wisp of smoke emits from it. The boy looks very unfriendly after that, and stumbles back up on his best friend as a tabby cat, drawing backs his ears and hissing.

The whole thing sparks and as you turn to be thrown back by a large electric shock, all you teammates yelping in surprise as they are roughly thrown to the concrete too.

You first thoughts are the return of Slade and what he did when he forced you to be his apprentice by harming your friends. The panic sets in quickly before you realize you were affected too, so you couldn't believe it was the same plan.

"Yo, BB you okay?"

"Ugh- I feel like someone just tried to fry my brain..." A moan alerts you of Beast Boy and Cyborg to you right, and a swoop of black magic in the form of a bird- Raven, seemingly fine.

"Robin! Are you unharmed?" Starfire's anxiousness is but off as you stand and start to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine Star, Are you-"

"Titans."

All the team whips around in horror at the sound of the deep, intimating, smooth voice of their biggest enemy- Slade. The video screen on the side of the crippled bomb views a glitching image of the masked figure and you automatically feel the burn and swell if anger in your chest at the sight of him.

"Slade."

"Hello Robin, how have you been?"

You glare with cold hate in your eyes, "Now is not the time for your stupid games, and tell me what the deal is?"

"My, my, Robin, still a temper as always. This isn't the way to speak to your mentor is it?"

You feel ready to punch the screen before a green light glows behind you and all turn to see an angry Starfire. Her hair is frizzing up with the energy glowing around her.

"He is no longer controlled by you Slade!"

"That's the thing dear Starfire, whether the Teen Titans give in-"

"Never!" Protests Beast Boy lightly from your side, his hair bristling like an angry animal.

"Or die trying, it will be by my reign- my rule, an whether I sentence you to die or you die trying to escape, I will have control of everyone, and yes- I will control over the precious boy wonder of yours.

The screen shatters into pieces as a star-bolt strikes it with cruel force. Everyone is startled and flinches backward and turn toward the very angry looking red-head. You reach out a hand gently and put it on her shoulder. Her whole figure seems to unfreeze and her whole mood drops into a feeling of mourning. She grasps your hand and doesn't let go as she swoops you into an awkward hug. The rest of the Team is trying not to laugh at your horrible blush.

"U-Uh Star, I-"

"We won't let him take you Robin!"

"Yeah dude, we got your back." Cyborg throws in, his one robotic eye glinting in the sunlight.

You peer from behind her shoulder somewhat happy and somewhat irritated. "This isn't about me; it's about you all as well." You pause, and turn unhappily to your team, "Remember the probes."

Most of the team shudders at the first attempt for you to become his apprentice. This was almost a year ago but it's one of the most haunting memories that all the team can share.

Raven steps forward from her unnoticeable stance beside Beast Boy, her bored face showing a wink of concern. "We all know Slade's main priority is you, Robin." The feeling of darkness in your stomach doesn't cease when she reminds you that Slade did want you back as an apprentice. And you always had to be wary. He hasn't stopped his attempts.

You shudder this time, uneasy, remembering all the wounds, bruises and scars from the apprenticeship. It weighs in your stomach like a heavy boulder.

An awkward silence spreads across the team until Cyborg tries for a grin and starts eager voice, stretching and shaking some scraps of his metal arms.

"Well I don't know about you all but I think we deserve a victory outing most preferably, Pizza!"

Beast Boy jumps up with him, a large fanged grin smile and rearing back lively.

"Yeah, could we order some vegan pizza?"

"Oh no, were not eating any of your fake, vegan food."

"It's not fake! How can you eat those animals, your taste in food is fake!"

"Whoever gets there last has to pay!"

"You're on!" The green teenager dashes away in the form of a olive colored cheetah, speeding across the mangled road with bright white eyes with the robotic-man following closely.

Raven watches the two best friends sprint away while she opens a gaping black portal and beckons you and Starfire in. You step forward, and after flinching at the sudden cold, you are in front of the unpopular PIZZA restaurant, its dull lights flickering on top of its roofed porch.

The daytime is seeping into the sky, a silvery blue with a white sun and from a distance a large shadowy 'T' outlines on the horizon.

A joyful feeling settles in your chest as you glance around Jump City- your city. You've always considered it the city you were destined to protect. What would this city be now without your team by its side?

You will prove you can do this. You don't need Batman; you can be Robin- the Boy Wonder and leader of the Teen Titans, without the pull of your former mentor on your back.

The sunlight of the morning was rising and casting long shadows across you and you can faintly see the rubble of the fight littering the street further away. You only hope everything turns out to be alright.

But with the city having the Teen Titans, you're sure that it will be alright.

* * *

**Please leave Reviews and Comments! Thanks! :33**


	2. Chapter 2

_The cover of the tent was a rusted red, cool night air seeping in through the torn holes in the top. It's the excitement that in giving the energy to perform tonight and you can't wait. The energy is building up at the mummer of the crowd bellow._

_Your mother's words still echo in your head, how she referred to you as her little 'robin' and of all birds she chose that one. Thanks mom._

_This day couldn't be better._

* * *

Everyone woke up startled when the alarm goes off this late at night, it was only a little while since you decided to settle down to bed. The long winding halls and walls illuminate with red tint, the rattling beep rebound loudly.

And when you said you were about to go to sleep, that's saying a lot. You rarely decide to sleep until you pass out in the control room or until you're convinced can handle watching over the security systems and monitors. Usually it's the former, so sometimes they slip sleep medicine into your soda or anything else- making you fall asleep on the couch.

You jolt, rushing from your room with a dramatic backflip and proceed to run to the common room with a yell of, "Titans!" and, groggily, you team emerges from the depths of the Tower.

Starfire is cradling her pet mutant, Silkie, in her hands and her hair is slightly ruffled from sleep admittedly it is cute. Raven has her long dark hood is down and showing her short pale violet hair in the dark light.

Cyborg, his metal limbs creaking with each step and Beast Boy, disoriented and tired, drags himself behind. You know they aren't early birds like you. No pun intended.

A bright dot flashes on the screen, filtering over the top of the city where the crime is occurring. It hovers over top the downtown area, of course. The team shakes off their hazy feeling as you swiftly exit, not waiting for them as you fling onto your R-Cycle and rev the engine as you click on your helmet.

With a whir of liveliness, your motorcycle then sends you flitting, almost flying across the ground smoothly, the whisper of wind trailing by and combing through your gel-frozen black hair. The feeling of bravery, daring, adventure glows with a new awaked spirit.

You felt like this when you were little-

...

A memory catches you of balance, swaying, and your eyes suddenly in the dark past, you stand high up with surprise. Feelings seem to overwhelm all of your senses. Anticipation. Happiness. Delight.

Your crystal blue eyes, not shielded by a mask, watch your parents swing from the trapeze with grace and such perfect, fluid movement, it seems unreal. You can't resist the awe swelling in your chest and a huge grin to fill your face as these stunts continually amaze you though you've seen them every day.

You can even perform half of these stunts, but it still gives the sense of shock. Your mother flips out toward you; her auburn hair tied tightly in a bun, and reaches out her hands her smile relaxing.

But suddenly it drops. Horror fills it, and her voice hovers on your name, "Dick!"

The rattling snap of metallic is lost in the screech of the crow and you can see through the corner of your eye the wires weakly jump loose. They free-fall and you heart does too.

_Crack_.

A scream erupts and not just from you, staggering and kneeling as the crowd goes into a wild panicked frenzy. You own voice is caught of the word "No." until it softens into sobbing and wailing, hands over face. Why did this have to happen-?

...

"Robin, look out!"

A huge smash brings you back to reality as you're thrown off your bike with a scream and fall mercilessly through the air, barely having time to brace yourself for the impact with hard ground.

It hurts just enough to make you grunt in pain.

"Robin!"

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Slade-bots!"

The cries of your companions startle you back into focus, shocked by the sudden back flash that you couldn't break free of. Your mind is spinning as you stand up, holding your read irritated.

Starfire and Raven go to your sides, the dark girl's mind powers search for injury while the Tamarian panics and brushes your hair and babbles to keep you from losing consciousness . She is then torn away from you as a large robot throws a fist toward you, which she easily catches and blasts into pieces. Her growling voice is pointed toward the advancing beasts and she leaves to throw starbolts around from the sky.

"Robin, what happened dude?"

Beast Boy transforms back to his former self as he goes to your side, and Raven rolls her eyes, done her job. The changeling looks worried, but you tell him you're okay and he nods, somewhat unconvinced.

"I'm not seeing any major injuries, just a scrape or two, but your mind is very out of place- dizzy like. I had a hard time getting through your mind barrier because it's fighting on whether to make you pass out or not..." She pauses, turning and making her purple robes flutter behind her; pursing her black lips questioningly, "What made you crash?"

"I-I don't, I suddenly just-"You break off unevenly, aware you were about to mention the circus. "I just lost focus for a moment."

The Goth doesn't look satisfied, and obviously doesn't believe you, but turns and sends shots of black darkness at the enemy. Your bo-staff clicks out and you throw yourself into battle, and tense, ready to attack before a blowing force knocks you over with ease.

You look up to Raven, the thought of her leaving you alone still lingering, and she's proving that she's not until she gets an answer.

"Robin you can't hide this-"

"Not now Raven!" You snarl agitatedly, head jolting with dark memories. Slade has always evoked things like this, he could be involved. You stumble as you stab a robot with your Bo-staff swiftly. The girl looks startled at you angry reaction and her eyes glow a shadowy black.

"Robin, just show me."

"Raven-"

"Now."

"No!"

She reaches and grabs your wrist forcibly, unaware of the battle behind you two now. As you struggle, her dark powers fritz uncontrollably, black trails creeping up your arms like creepy vines.

"No, you can't Raven!"

"Robin, stop panicking or the whole team will be-"

"Let go!"

"-consumed too!" The energy erupts from her hands, magic swallowing the world around you and in your chaotic mind, distantly, your team yells in panic before everything is gone.

...

You don't know where you are, but you weren't on the streets of Jump, fighting. You feel in a familiar place, but uneasy about your friends' presence.

Raven was right.

The whole team had been thrown from battle to your darkest memories. Which one was this? Raven sits up with an irritated expression, the others rising shakily, with wide, scared eyes.

"What has happened? "Starfire whispers, lightly floating an in above the ground, speculating.

"Where are we Raven?" Beast Boy shakes his hair and sniffs the air for direction or location. He scampers in a bloodhound form, circling around the Titans as they begin to become aware of their unusual surroundings.

"We're in Robin's memories, because the idiot wouldn't listen to me and dragged us all in."

The whole team turns towards you, and their gaze's burn your skin like fire. You didn't mean for this to happen and acted foolishly, but before you can say anything the Goth swoops to your side question.

"So which memory are we in?" You glance around and the realization drops on your heart like a dead-weight. You're in the-

Pain and panic strikes you like a lightning bolt and you gasp loudly, your mind not registering how upset you look in front of your whole team.

"Robin, what-"

"What happened?"

"Raven, we can't be here!" You choke, shuddering in sorrow and shock because you already know the plot-line to this tragic story. Cyborg peers around in confusion, the light of his one red, mechanical eye beaming in the darkened place.

"Are we in a…circus?" He asks, his husky voice quietly wavering at your dramatic reaction. Raven grips you are, and Starfire, worriedly, does too.

"Friend Robin, what happens in this memory?"

"I didn't want you to k now…" You trail as you see your team begin to focus on the memory with uncertainty, but most of all, curiousness. Starfire bites her lips, about to repeat her question until a loud, booming voice rings from the speakers above the tent.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Haley's circus. Our first act tonight will be the acrobatic daredevils, The Flying Graysons, who perform their daring trapeze acts without the safety of a net!" The lights grow bright and the crowd cheers are ear-piercing. Above, a family of a mother and a dark-haired son and father all smile down at the audience. There is a collective jolt from the team as they realize you are the young boy in the show, looking at the crowd in awe.

Beast Boy laughs, letting out a low whistle, "You were afraid to tell us you were a trapeze artist?"

You gaunt face drops and the team is caught between you and the show. Starfire rests a hand on her shoulder.

"What is so wrong with the circus Robin?" You can't comprehend the words that are spoken as your mind is being broken down.

There is a swift, loud crack and the whole team flinches at the sound, not paying much attention to it. They don't know what it was. But you do.

"No, I just didn't want to tell- show you, why I became Robin in the first place."

"What do you-" Beast Boy stammers with a smile, but before he can finish, the wires waver in the air as the break and your parents fall, it goes by fast, but in your mind, it goes in slow-motion. Your eyes are wide and terrified behind your mask as the crash and snap of their bodies against the ground is audible. You feel sick.

One. Two. Three. Four-

Screaming rings out in chaos and the team jumps, but all your focus on is the young boy that stands at the top of the trapeze poles, horrified and trembling before starting to wail. You can't watch this again, it hurts too much. You don't care if you've dreamed and dreamed about it, reliving this is like the first time.

You voice catches in your throat, but crying does not even threaten because you've grown a cold, steely look and hold your emotions simply. Everyone is thrown off and start to turn to you.

Poor Dick Grayson. This was the moment where his life- your life- changed forever. The black energy snaps around you and you are all thrown back to the real world.

...


End file.
